Better With an Accomplice
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: After Sapotis's exciting adventure, Chat Noir was instructed to take them home. The call of mischief beckons them all to steal a few minutes more from Paris, they get the best experience ever under the moonlight. But Chat does Alya a favor, because by the time their adventure is over, the twins would be exhausted and ready for bed. Can Chat be responsible enough tonight? HIATUS
1. Just the Beginning

"Okay," Chat gave the girls a friendly grin, "Who's gonna tell me where you live?"

And without a moment's hesitation, the girls pounced on the superhero with enough force to send them all hurling to the ground. Chat couldn't help the chuckles escaping him. Even when the breath was almost knocked out of him.

"I will!" they cried, giggling madly in union.

The girls, he noticed, were identical twins. The only difference he could tell so far was by their clothes! One wore pink, and she had teal stud earrings. The next twin wore matching teal pajamas, and her earrings were pink studs. Even their voices sounded identical!

Chat gently pulled the pink clothed twin away from his chest and onto a folded leg, while the teal clothed twin remained sitting on the outstretched. The boy sat up, allowing the twins to continue their giggles. Yet, his grin remained on his face.

"And what are your names, little ladies?" Chat tilted his head to the side.

They sent a look to each other before exclaiming, "I'm Ella/Etta!"

Chat blinked twice, and leaned forward to be at their eye level, "What was that? I didn't get…"

They giggled again, before crying out that they were Ella and Etta Césaire, not even allowing Chat to recognize the difference. However, there was one thing that Chat recognized.

The boy stiffened his leg when the teal twin climbed next her sister, "Césaire? You don't happen to have an older sister called Alya… do you?"

By their dazzling grins, Chat knew the answer, "Yes! Alya is our big sister! She's the best!"

Chat smiled at the girls, and made a quick scoop that had one each in a separate arm before he stood, "Good. Now I know where you girls live."

He turned around, "I'll get you girls home in a…"

One second ago, he had two children in his arms. Now, he could see them leaping across the street and jumping around an orange road cone. How could they even move that fast?

"Girls?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

And when one road cone went flying into the sky due to a well placed kick, Chat walked up to them and asked them the same question. But he kept a good eye out before they decided to throw the cone at him again. It wasn't light, but these girls seemed to retain their super strength when they lifted separate cones.

They turned to him and placed their faces into the cones, "IT'S NOT US! IT'S THE SAPOTIS!"

"Huh?" he pulled back, and pointed to their cones, "But I can see you right there!"

They shook their heads again, giggles making their words almost incoherent. Chat shook his head with a fond smile, and he stooped to pick up a fallen cone.

"Time to go home!" he made his voice be broadcasted to the girls.

"But we're bored!" they complained in harmony.

Chat dropped his cone to a stand, and he brought his hand to his chin.

"Then let's play a little game!" Chat suggested, and when he glanced up at the skies, a little idea fluttered into his mind.

He gestured to the cloud above with his cone, "Try cloud- watching. Look at the clouds and imagine what they look like."

It worked, and not even a full minute later did they shout their answer.

"That cloud looks like an ice cream cone!"

Chat raised his head just long enough to glimpse the fluffy image of a two scoop ice cream cone. And if you squinted, you could even see a tiny cherry at the top.

"I could really go for some ice cream now…" Chat murmured.

But his words did not fall upon deaf ears, they fell upon two pairs of sensitive ears that could not un-hear his words. Sensitive ears that would not let go of that little delicious statement…


	2. Just a Setback

Upon his previous phrase, the girls discarded their road toys and bolted onto Chat Noir. Once again, he became a cushion between them and the road. They didn't bounce on him, but they did wiggle about until they were directly in his line of vision.

"Ice cream!" cried the twins in perfect harmony.

Chat tilted his head, a sly grin forming on his face as they chanted, "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!"

"Okay. Just give me a minute."

Both girls froze, and once again shared a look to one another. They looked back to him with the strangest of expressions but made no move to get off him. And somehow… a nervous bead of sweat formed on Chat Noir.

"Cat's honor," he placed a gloved hand on his neck because the girls were seated on his chest, "We're going to get some ice cream…"

They blinked down at him, peering into his verdant eyes and searching for something he couldn't decipher. It would have been unnerving, if Chat wasn't used to people staring at him for the better half of his life. Except… this was as much scrutiny as those reporters gave him…

"As long as you get off me first…" he continued, unable to stop the deep inhale he had to take.

The pink-clothed girl leaned into his face, "You're not very good at taking care of children… are you Mister Chat Noir?"

The identical child scooted near his thighs and she put in her piece, "I don't think so either."

Chat's brows met, and he tried to look deeply offended, but he didn't hide the ever present curiosity, "That's strange… I thought I was good with kids…"

He pulled the girls into his arms so that he could sit up. But they didn't sit still… not at all. The teal twin struggled in his arms and leaped out, while the pink clothed one climbed onto his shoulder and whispered in his cat ear with a soft voice.

"Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

Her sister's eyes widened, and she jumped on the spot, "Me too! I want a piggy back ride!"

Chat nodded, and replied in a whisper as well, "Of course. But one at a time all-right?"

The girls nodded, but neither made the first move. Chat adjusted his body while he stood so that the girl on his shoulder could climb onto his back, and she did. But her twin folded her arms, and stared at the ground with such distaste that Chat pitied it.

The standing twin stomped her foot and protested loudly, "I want the piggy back ride!"

Chat opened his mouth, but the twin on his back beat him to it, "No way! I asked first!"

The girl responded by stomping her feet again, "But I'm older than you!"

"So what?"

"Hey Ella… or Etta…" Chat frowned at the entire situation, "I'm not even sure which is which…"

The girls ignored him, and they continued their little yet loud shouting match. But he was right smack in the middle, because one twin had decided squeeze his body while the other had grabbed his hand.

Chat's eyes widened and he lifted his free hand in an attempt to calm them both, "Girls… There's no need to…"

And his breathing was cut off when the pink twin squeezed his neck, "He's mine!"

And when the second twin tugged him, Chat suddenly had a newfound respect for their big sister Alya. If she could deal with them… why can't he? But when he felt as though either his arm would be pulled off, or he would stop breathing… maybe this little setback would need some more attention...

Chat stiffened his body, but his bad luck stepped in when the pulling girl's grip was lost and she tumbled onto the floor. She didn't allow Chat to react before she began to wail… and scream and kick at everything in her vicinity.

The twin on Chat's back stiffened, and latched onto him tighter. But she remained silent...

Chat swallowed the pain, "That's a… um… choking grip you got…"

He felt her wince, then she whispered an apology. He didn't expect her to jump down and stand at his side while looking at the ground. But at least one good thing happened because of that- the screaming twin was smiling again.

Chat turned to… Was it Ella or Etta? Chat wasn't sure… But he was pretty sure now was the wrong time to mistake them. But at the same time, he couldn't just keep calling them Pink and Teal. Chat mentally pursed his lips, he needed better nicknames. No… he needed a better idea to help with the twins!

And somehow, Chat was gifted with what he believed to be a brilliant idea. Why not fix both his problems at the same time? And that meant… distraction… preferably with a play on words.

By the time Chat had formulated his quick idea, the twins were beside each other, and down each other's throats. Words flew and Chat _knew_ that if he didn't do something, fists would fly as well. So the superhero strode up to them, and planted his feet firmly in front of them. They barely acknowledged him with only a glance.

Chat took a deep breath, and pointed to the pink wearing twin, "I'm gonna call you Stinkie."

Both sisters stopped their bickering and gasped. They slowly turned their bodies and gazed at him with open mouths. But amidst their surprise, tiny speckles of something curious shimmered in their eyes when they stared at the superhero.

Chat grinned, knowing he got their attention, "And you… I'll call Stealie!"

One beat of silence. One look shared between twins. One bolt of panic shooting through the boy.


	3. Just a Pair of Nicknames

Chat Noir held his breath while the two girls gave him strange looks. It didn't take much to further convince him that there was some twin telepathy going on between them. And when they shared another look between themselves, Chat could feel his logical albeit skittish side, want to take a few steps back from the destructive duo. But he didn't. He only took a tiny step back for his safety.

Chat tilted his head, "Are you girls okay with that?"

One beat of silence. Then the girls grinned.

"We love it!"

And a wave of relief washed over Chat Noir with such intensity that he released a heavy sigh.

The girls fist pumped the air, followed by loud un-smothered laughter even as Chat Noir grinned down at them. They shared a few quick looks to each other, and then burst into laughter again- until they clutched their stomachs and doubled over.

Stealie, the twin in teal, made an abrupt stop, "But why am I Stealie?" She placed her finger on her chin, "I'm not bad!"

Chat laughed warmly and shook his head, "No, no, no! I call you Stealie because your outfit is teal. And teal rhymes with steal. And steal can turn into Stealie!"

The girls gasped as they put the pieces of the puzzle together. Then, to Chat's curiosity, they sent a sly look to each other- another twin telepathic moment. Chat's grin only widened until it threatened to ache his face.

Stinkie giggled at the superhero, "I know why my nickname is Stinkie!"

Chat arched a brow, "Oh yeah? Why?"

The girl beamed, "Because my shirt is pink!"

Stealie joined in, "And pink rhymes with stink!"

They finished the sentence together, "And stink turns into Stinkie!"

Chat gave a huge grin, "You're right! Wow, you figured that out so quickly!"

He put his hands on his hips, "I'm impressed…"

They shared identical looks and another fit of laughter. And it was at that moment, watching the two children's eyes crinkle and their mouths open wide, did Chat Noir make a promise.

He smiled to himself, ' _How long can I keep them smiling like that?_ '

And he made a personal challenge to keep the girls happy in the current situation, because there was nothing so pure as their happiness radiating and scaring away negativity.


	4. Just a Bit of Communication

It wasn't hard to keep the girls smiling, they were jolly little things. Always finding a reason to giggle, and even more reasons to make mischief. But mischief Chat could handle- mischief was his middle name… right after perfection… But as for now, all he needed to do was keep them distracted so that neither could go running off.

The superhero brought his hands to stroke his chin, and squinted at them quite comically, "I hope you don't turn into tiny little cloning monsters again."

He caught their full attention, and they both looked him dead in the eye. Such a lively color of brown they shared- almost identical… but if he looked long enough, he could see that Stinkie's eyes were just a tad bit softer. That was information for another time.

Chat blinked quickly, then took a dramatic step back and clutched his face, "I don't wanna be attacked by the…"

He whispered when his eyes widened, "The Sapotis…"

The twins shared yet another look, another silent conversation and turned back to him with wide grins, "No promises!"

Chat shrugged and looked to his side as though talking to an unseen force, "Good enough for me."

The girls blessed him with their giggles once again. And he found himself wondering if he really was that good of a babysitter- people usually said he was good with children.

Chat squinted once again at the girls, and Stinkie caught his eye for a moment, and her smile faded. A flicker of _something_ passed through her and she turned to her twin. That _something_ was shared with just one look. And they looked back to Chat with firm frowns.

Chat looked right back, but the curiosity in him wanted to know what those looks of their meant. Each girl had small frowns- almost a straight line on their faces. And their eyes barely squinted at him as though judging… or if suspicious...

Years of body language practice that came with being a model caused Chat to recognize some part of that look. Something was off. And he could only guess what they wanted to know.

Chat pulled on a silly frown, and pointed an accusing finger at them, "I wanna know why you don't think I'm a good babysitter."

Stealie lifted a finger in a very Alya-like manner and said, "You said you were going to take us to get ice-cream,"

Chat didn't deny it, and even before he could say a single word, the girls interrupted him in union.

"Good babysitters don't let their children eat sweets after bedtime." They replied as though it were written in stone.

Chat made a dramatic gasp, and cupped his cheeks, "What? It's after bed time! Yikes!"

Both girls watched him with wide eyes as he looked over his shoulder and back to them, "Aww man…" Chat slouched forward, "I'm going to turn into a zombie tomorrow if I don't get enough sleep!"

And from the corner of his eyes, he noticed the two girls giggle. Why was that little sound so appealing? Would it be cliché for him to compare it to jingling bells? Like little crystals tinkling in the moonlight- beautiful and captivating at the same time.

Stinkie spoke up, her voice a fraction softer than her usual tone, "Do you have a bed time Chat Noir?"

Chat winced when he recalled his too-strict curfew, and he didn't lie when he told the twins, "Yup. I'm supposed to be in my room by eight,"

"Even on weekends?" Stinkie asked again, while her sister watched in stiff silence.

Chat sighed and admitted his truth, "Especially on weekends."

Both their eyes widened at that, and why did they share another look? Chat observed just how Stealie arched a brow at her sister while Stinkie shrugged. Could they be discussing him? Chat saw Stinkie do the universal signal of 'I don't know' while her sister sighed. They were definitely using some form of non-verbal communication. And Chat could very well crack the code if he tried hard enough.

Stealie faced Chat, and raised her chin high to ask him, "Are you breaking curfew?"

Chat Noir put his hands on his hips, "My father doesn't know I'm Chat Noir, so I have to keep these secrets from him."

And just like that, he had their absolutely full attention again. They stepped forward until they had to crane their neck up to meet his eyes. He made the situation so much simpler when he knelt to their eye level. They glanced at each other, and grinned.

Chat rest a hand on his knee, "Tonight was especially hard to sneak out…" He pouted, "Especially on a Friday night…"

The twin's eyes widened again, and Stinkie gasped, "We're sorry for that!"

Chat arched a brow, but saw the opportunity just as it fluttered by. The boy grinned his Chesire smile and said, "But it wasn't you- it was the Sapotis!"

The girls giggled again, loud laughter that caused them to clutch their bellies and gasp for breath, and it was so contagious that even Chat laughed with them. Nope, it wasn't going to be difficult keeping them happy- but it sure was going to be fun.

Next on the agenda, ice cream!


	5. Just a Delay

Chat forgot.

One of the biggest mistakes Chat Noir could possibly make in his short time as a superhero. And he _forgot_ these things happened.

This was just as important as cataclysm and transforming and even feeding the kwamis. And _he forgot._

In a way, it wasn't _completely_ his fault. It could have been Plagg- because Plagg represented bad luck and this situation could only be caused because of bad luck.

A shivering Adrien Agreste was hiding behind a trashcan while the twins searched the rooftops for Chat Noir.

And all Plagg did was laugh when Chat had to leap off the roof at the last signal of his ring, and he managed to land in a puddle of water that ruined his white jacket. But that wasn't the worst part- the girls were stuck on the roof and expecting ice cream.

Plagg nibbled daintily on a piece of cheese, and told Adrien, "It's not my fault you forgot you were going to detransform,"

Adrien mumbled a low reply, and tried in vain to dry his jacket- but he couldn't. Because it was _ruined_.

Adrien muttered to himself more than his kwami, "Father is going to _kill_ me,"

Plagg flew to Adrien's shoulder, "Not more than Ladybug when she finds out you abandoned the twins,"

Adrien's head snapped up to spot his little friends leaning over the rail of the roof- and he let out a sigh of relief when he realized they couldn't possibly escape. They were safe for now- like babies in their cradles.

The only issue, was keeping them entertained while Plagg recharged.

Adrien shot Plagg a look when the kwami kissed his cheek, "Can't you eat faster?"

Plagg didn't even look at Adrien, "Camembert must be _savored_ ,"

Adrien rolled his eyes, and leaned against the bin with all the drama he could possibly pull to emphasize on time passing. Adrien didn't even own a watch, but he impatiently tapped his wrist. Then he faked falling asleep due to boredom. But of course, Plagg ignored him.

"Some kwami you are," Adrien deadpanned, "So helpful,"

Plagg wiped his mouth, 'I'm the best kwami you'll ever met,"

"You're the only kwami I'll ever met,"

Plagg snorted, "Not for long,"

Adrien didn't bother listening to his kwami, "Plagg! Claws out!"

One dramatic transformation later, Chat Noir was leaping back onto the rooftops to return to the twins.

And with his bad luck plaguing him, Chat have expected this situation. But it didn't stop him from exclaiming his distress.

"Where did they go?"


	6. Just an Idea

"Ladybug's gonna skin me alive if she finds out I lost the twins!" cried Chat Noir out to the wind.

Chat leaped across another gap in the roofs, fighting his inner instinct to create a dramatic pose. Halfway through, he gave in, twirling in the air and sticking the landing.

Chat's ears pricked, noticing faint giggles just below his left. The superhero ran to the edge of the roof, and catch sight of two little girls playing with street cones not so far away from him.

The boy grinned, and let a sigh of relief flood through him before leaping to the ground. There were Stinkie and Stealie, perfectly unharmed and looking just as happy as he remembered.

No danger- _good._

"Girls!" cried Chat, hands cupping his mouth, "Come back here!"

The girls froze, and gave each other wide-eyed looks. And then through _some_ form of communication, they shrugged. Chat squinted at them, his tail lazily waving behind him. He had just about figured their twin telepathy out….They were planning _something_ and Chat wanted to know.

He found out soon enough. The girls, in perfect synchrony, grabbed the nearest object, grinned, and threw it at Chat.

He dodged the bucket, watching it crash into the wall behind him, "I've gotta take you home!"

He had only known them for one night, but he knew what their answer would be.

"No!"

"Oh come on!"

 _Alya made it look so easy!_

Chat blinked, and in uncanny timing, the twins disappeared. But his ears still informed him that they were hiding behind a trashcan.

His face met his palm, "Not again…"

There was that feeling of de ja vu when the twins began jumping around the cones. They weren't too different from their supervillain selves. And that was just Chat's luck.

Chat's face fell, sagging his ears and leaving his jaw agape. This was the perfect opportunity to call Ladybug, and Chat whipped out his baton, but…

He could handle two energetic children, can't he?

Nope. Ten minutes and an exhausting chase later, Chat realized that to catch these two girls would be harder than expected. Oh well, in tough moments, there's always time to use his super powers…

Wait. No.

Cataclysm is destruction.

Chat shook his head, he can't use the power of destruction on kids!

The boy sighed to the bright full moon, "What am I going to do? Use cataclysm on their energy reserve and put them to sleep?"

And the inner planner from his mind hit the light-bulb. Cataclysm may not work… but something else… just as fun… would work.


End file.
